pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seira and Nagisa's Live（Siblings on the same stage）
Live Info * Idols︰Usami Seira and Usami Nagisa Usami Nagisa Casual.png Usami Seira Casual.png * Coords︰Seira-Vibrant College Girls Fold Coord Nagisa-Cheerful College Girls Fold Coord * Song︰That's Unfair Magnetic today（From Lovelive！） * Stage︰Trump Room Stage Before the live #Supporting role into chaos Sayaka︰Seira，You finally and little brother with the show！（Like a happy look） Seira︰Ah ha ha....（giggle） Mitsuba︰Nagisa，You are finally playing with your big sister（like a happy look too） Nagisa︰ha ha....（giggle too） Nagisa︰（Thought）Finally，and his beloved sister with the performance！ Coord Change Seira︰Vibrant College Girls Fold Coord～Heehee～ Nagisa︰Cheerful College Girls Fold Coord～Yay～ Live ALL︰Are you looking at me? Do not you see this. Is it Wanahananawana crocodile? Is it? Nagisa︰Like a friend？ Seira︰Or is it an enemy？ ALL︰Is it Wanahananawana crocodile? Is it? Nagisa︰Why are you always watching over here? Seira︰You are watching over there! Nagisa︰I see it because I see it! Seira︰Hey! You are seeing it! Nagisa︰No doubt it will be here today ... is it a coincidence? Or is it a strategy? Aya! Seira︰You're too stupid, are not you? Nagisa︰But I have no idea Nagisa︰Are you looking at me? Seira︰Do not look at me! ALL︰Hey ... after all ... Nagisa︰Try to talk to me. Seira︰As it is Nagisa︰Is it a friend? Seira︰Is it an enemy? ALL︰You do not mind It's cunning, it's cunning, I'm hiding the real intention You see, my eyes meet again. Cars are cunning, they are attracted by hiding their real intention Oh ... the magnetic force is cunning! Seira︰Are you looking at me? Nagisa︰Do not miss it! ALL︰Making Drama Switch On！ （Within the galaxy） Seira︰（Slide down the ring next to Saturn）Good fun～ Nagisa︰（Jupiter feet down，Candy burst out）Candy a lot！ （Rockets fly into the shape of love） ALL︰Fantasy Galaxy！Cosmic Candy Planet！ ALL︰Cyalume Change～ ALL︰Is not this coming? Come this! Dokidokidoki Doki fu Jun? Is it? Seira︰Do you want a good friend? Nagisa︰Rival death? ALL︰Dokidokidoki Doki fu Jun? Is it? Seira︰Maybe tomorrow I will smile obediently I feel hesitant even if I decide ... Okay! Nagisa︰I do not care Seira︰Anyway I have such a personality Nagisa︰Is not this coming? Seira︰Come this! ALL︰Hey ... really ... Nagisa︰It might be similar somewhere calm and where? Seira︰Wishing to be a good friend rival ALL︰You do not mind. I understand I understand I hide my seriousness I am scared to get hooked. I understand I understand You are attracted to hide your earnestness Oh ... Magnetic today !! Seira︰Is not this coming? Nagisa︰Come this!It's cunning, it's cunning, I'm hiding the real intention You see, my eyes meet again. Seira︰Cars are cunning, they are attracted by hiding their real intention Oh ... the magnetic force is cunning! ALL︰I understand I understand I hide my seriousness I am scared to get hooked. I understand I understand You are attracted to hide your earnestness Oh ... Magnetic today !! Seira︰Hey what do you do? Nagisa︰Hurry up and decide! ALL︰Are you looking at me? Do not miss it! Is it Wanahananawana crocodile? Is it? Like a friend? Or is it an enemy? Is it Wanahananawana crocodile? Is it? After Live Sayaka︰You two really love！Super-tacit understanding！ Mitsuba︰Yeah！ Seira&Nagisa︰......... Seira&Nagisa︰haha～ ALL︰HAHAHA～～ Category:Mimi67789 Category:Live Category:Duo Live